


Heroes Of Tommorrow

by Cassiopeia_05



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia_05/pseuds/Cassiopeia_05
Summary: Ever imagine what the younger campers at CHB felt during the wars? How helpless they would have been watching their older siblings, parental figures, and friends fight and die? How they could only sit and wonder what would happen when it was their turn?And how the tragic story of the first Greek Legacy in a millennia brought hope to the campers that life could get better? Every camper but them...
Kudos: 1





	Heroes Of Tommorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> If you're reading this cool! I don't expect anyone to ever see it but its just a bit of fun whilst I'm stuck at home with a lot of free time and feelings! Please be warned that this is going to get messy!
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind for this book I headcannon that the same year the Percy Jackson first book was released was the year he came to camp! So thats the 28th of June 2005! This is important for the general timeline of the book and puts our protagonist at about 8 years old the same year Percy joined camp!

Sometimes to start a new chapter you have to look at the previous story. To begin with lets take a look at the beginning, of course not the very beginning. If you don't understand that the gods are real and why and how by this point you really have stumbled across something you were never meant to see. I hope you have the right mind to leave now and never return because from this point in. Things get messy.

Now Greek demigods as we know and love them, have never had a high average life expectancy. Most of them end up dying somewhere along the lines of 15 years old. However occassionaly some manage to live. Those who do surpass the average just about get to college before something drastic happens or a monster overpowers them, or the gods forbid a war was to break out somewhere. Yet for one particular couple a daughter of Hephastus and a son of Apollo. Life just came easy. Too easy

Sephrina Blackwood- Daughter of Hephastus, former Cabin 9 Counceller resigned at 20 to move out with her fiance in 1993. Her name had been well thought through by her mother. Sephrina meaning fiery or ardent and taken from the Seraphim, the highest order of the angels. Sephy as many called her was always an angel to everyone who knew her but if you went against her or threatened her family she became fiery and would pull out all the stops to protect those she loved no matter the cost. 

Caley Plauge- Son of Apollo, head of the infimary, demigod magic includes healing and controling disease. He was never head of the Apollo cabin as most of his siblings tend to stay at camp full time due to having constant campers to take care of, feeling included for once in their life and they kinda passed leadership to anyone who wanted it that day. Eventually in 1993 at the age of 21 he moved out of camp with his fiance. His name means more than he likes to let on. Mainly its just his fathers aspects. Caley meaning youth and plauge refering to his godly control over plauges and disease. But really his mortal parent just used his name as a curse. A reminder that demigods die young and live in eternal youth.

So now with some background on our protagonists parents lets get into a breif backstory for them. After being lovebirds set up quite obviously by the Aphrodite cabin better known as the lovers cabin. Caley and Sephy were inseperable. They used to talk about all of their life aspirations and things they wanted to do to change the world. To make their mark. In the end they ended up combining the things they were good at. They created a master plan to open up a prothetics shop a place where they could give people second chances. It was perfect for them. So in 1993 Caley proposed to Sephy and they moved out of Camp Half Blood to a converted workshop with apartment above. Of course they still made regular visits to CHB to visit their siblings and help out with occasional chaos. But in late November of 1995 things became messy. Sephrina became pregnant

Our resident lovebirds hid the news from everyone. They were terrifed of what could happen to their child. They themselves may have made it past the demigod average but they knew plenty of people who hadn't. So they did what they did best, they sat down and put their thoughts together. and ultimatley made the worst decision of their lives. They were going to abandon the east coast and go off the grid. Be presummed dead. Move out to the west coast and live as normal of a life as possible. Protect their child. So in early January they did just that. Completely abandoned their once happily ever after for a new more 'child protective' one. 

Late July their child was born. A beautiful baby girl. Larkspur Blackwood-Plauge. So much throughly was put behind her name with the two parents having well thought out names they thought it was only fitting. They knew right from the off they wanted to make her after a flower. Specifically one they grew in the workshop. Larkspurs. A flower often linked with, Strong bonds of love, an open heart, dignity, grace, ardent attachment to someone, celebration of positivity, contrariness, lightness, levity. This girl was going to be an amazing human. Her parents were sure of it. They were going to give her the best life and make sure that she survived the demigod life expectancy. 

However some things go wrong. Late that night, Sephrina slipped into a coma. Her organs began failing and she was put on critical life support. Caley had been left alone with their child as a daily reminder. Demigods don't get happy endings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this story is really heavy I promise there will be some fluff moments! And of course sibling content!


End file.
